Forever Love
by jasper-emmett-lover
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee have been through a lot trying to figure out life, and now, it's their kids turn. Follow their four kids through highschool, love, loss, good times, and bad. The story is better than the summary I swear. Rated M for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to "Lost and Found in Him". If you haven't read that story, please do first. As for those that have read that story, this story is the second chapter in the series. It skips ahead a few years from where Lost and Found in Him left off. Jacob and Renesmee's life haven't changed much, but this first chapter will explain all that has happened in the past five years. I hope you enjoy it, and please please, review.

Forever Love

Chapter 1" : A New Begining

**RPOV**

As Lyric and Melody ran across the yard and jumped into the pool, I smiled over to Jacob and reached up to kiss him. Emily smiled as she told me it wasn't good to stretch that much with how big I was. Claire couldn't get over the fact that my next baby was just weeks away. She shifted little Quil from her left hip to her right hip before setting him down on the ground beside Emily and Sam's kids. They now had twins, Adam and Lilly. The kids ran to the pool to play with Lyric and Melody. I sat down at the table where Paul, Embry, and Leah where.

I looked around to see Sam, Uncle Emmett, Jacob and my dad by the bbq grill cooking, and Esme and Aunt Rosalie standing my Lauren who was talking about building Lauren and her husband a house in Seatle. I heard Lyric scream with Joy as Seth threw him into the pool for the ten millionth time. Things had changed a lot over the years.

My family had finally accepted the wolves, and they even threw out the treaty line, deciding the land was to be shared equally. We had all came to an agreement that we were no longer enemies, but friends. We all still had our disagreements every now and then, but at the end of the day, we were all family. As my phone rang, I went inside to answer, knowing Aunt Alice wouldn't be able to hear me with all the loudness, even with her vampire hearing.

"Aunt Alice, how's Paris?" I asked her as I answered the phone.

"It's wonderful, Ness! It's so beautiful, even though we can only come out at night. The food smells good, but I'm not about to try it! Jasper is in love with the view from the hotel room. How are things? Not that I really have to ask. You're getting so big! We'll of course be home in time for your delivery." She said as I heard her zip up a bag.

"I miss you guys. Where are you heading to now?" I asked. For the past two months, they had been going everywhere. Uncle Jasper felt wrong that he never used his ability to never die or age and never travel the world, and when he mentioned the idea, Aunt Alice couldn't say no.

"I think our trip is just about over. We're going to go to Vancouver, and then head home. We miss everyone, and we couldn't miss our next niece or nefew."

"You mean you didn't see it? Daddie can it her thoughts already, and he said it's a girl!" I said with happiness as I patted my belly. "Jacob and I decided to name her Harmony Lynn. We figured since the first two have a name involving music, we might as well keep it up. So now we're going to have Lyric Monroe, Melody Marie, and Harmony Lynn." I said with a smile.

"Oh! How did I not see that? The name is beautiful, Ness. I'm so proud!" She sang into the phone. "But, we love you very much, and can't wait to see you! But the plane can't wait for us, so we have to go. Tell everyone we said hi." She said.

"I sure will, Aunt. Alice. I love you both too." I said just before we hung up. I walked up the stairs to use the bathroom, and as I walked down the stairs, I looked at all the photo's along the wall. There was Jacob and I's wedding picture, then the first picture we had taken with Lyric, then the first one with Melody, then Jacob and I's favorite picture of us from when I was about 15. It was hard to believe he was nearly 55 now. It was funny to think about his true age, seeing as how he's frozen at 18 as long as he continue's to phase. It was even harder to believe I was 28.

When I made it outside again, I walked up to the edge of the pool to tell Lyric and Melody it was about time to eat and that they needed to dry off. It was amazing how much Lyric had started to look like his father. Fore being five, he could pass for a seven year old with his height. Of course with vampire genes, as well as wolf genes, all of my and Jacob's kids would grow fast the way we did, but it seemed to be slower with our kids than it was with us. Melody was three, but looked two years older as well.

As I handed them their towels, I walked over to start making them a plate, but Jacob took the olates from my hands, kissed me on the cheek and told me to go sit down. I smiled at him before walking over to the table where Paul and Seth were already eating.

"So, Ness. When will Harmony be here?" Seth asked me between bites of his hamburger.

"Carlisle is guessing within two weeks." I said as I rupped my belly.

"How many more after this one?" He asked.

"I want another boy, but you never know." I smiled.

"Momma! I wanna talk to Harmony!" Melody said as she came up and placed her plate of food onto the table. I picked her up to sit her on my lap.

She looked down at my belly, put her hand on it, and smiled when she felt a kick.

"Momma, she's happy! She loves me, you know! And Lyric too! She loves us all!" Melody exclaimed.

Melody had a gift, as well as Lyric. Melody could see people's aura's, and knew what each color meant. Lyric could see a person's entire past by the touch of his hand. He loved seeing mine cause he said I reminded him a lot of himself with how quickly we grew.

The rest of the day went by so fast, and when I woke up the next morning to Melody and Lyric jumping on the bed, I was suprised when I rolled over to find Jacob still asleep. I laughed at the sight, and then took Lyric and Melody down stairs for their early morning cartoons and pancakes. When we all finished eating and Tom And Jerry went off, we decided to leave Jacob a note that we were going to the main house for awhile, and that we would see him later.

When we made it to Grandma and Grandpa's, we found Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper there. They had decided to come home early because Aunt Alice saw me having Harmony in two days, but she wasn't for sure exactly on the date, she just knew it would be sooner than we had expected. She was right, too.

When I woke up two days later, I felt contractions, and knew it was time. Within three hours later, I was holding my baby girl in my arms for the first time. I had never been happier. My life was going great, and my family was pefect. I had my three kids, loving husband, my parents, my grandparents, my aunts and uncles, and the wolves and imprints.

Before I knew it, fifteen years had flown by peacefully. Of course, the Volturi had found out about all four of my children having special powers, powers they found usefull, but they declined the chance. It upset the Volturi to see a family twice the size as theirs, and just as powerful. They also hated that none of us would join them.

It was hard to believe that Lyric was now 20, Melody was 18, Harmony was 15, and Jazz Lee was now 13. It was even harder to believe taht Lyric and Melody were both in steady relationships. Lyric had even imprinted, and was the first to phase. He first phased when he was 16, and then two years later imprinted on the girl he had been dating for three years. Alexa was great, and the bset future daughter-in-law two parents could ask for. Melody phased just three months ago, and was hoping to imprint on her boyfriend, Jordan, who she had been with for two years.

Things were beyond great, and Jacob and I had finally found peace in our lives. As I looked around after another bbq we had that day, I saw Lyric cleaning the pool, Melody talking to a friend as the two of them cleaned up all of the cups and plates that had been left, and Harmony and Jazz were picking up all the floaties and things to the pool. Jacob, Seth and I stood there, watching as the day-time sun started to hide behind the trees, and we were all ready to call it a night.

By the time all our heads had finally hit a pillow, it was well into the night, and I knew tomorrow would be a busy day for us all. The first day of senior year for Melody, the first day of freshmen year for Harmony, and the first day of seventh grade for Jazz. I fell asleep fastly that night, without a worry in the world.

A/N: I understand if this chapter is confusing to anyone. I hope to clear things up here, as well as in the next chapter. THis chapter, from Nessie's point of view, was to help clear all the possiblilities of the last few years, and to explain how her family had grown. The next chapter will be from Melody's point of view, as well aslater chapters. If anyone is still confused, please don't be afraid to ask questions. thank you all for reading, and please review(:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Highschool

**RPOV**

Highschool; Something everyone looks forward to is Senior year. The one thing I look forward to when I think Senior year? It's one more year left, and then I'm off to New Hampshire for Darthmouth. I woke early the first day, not to sure why. I had never woken up for the first day of school in my life. I got dressed in the outfit Aunt Alice designed for my first day, which I had fallen in love with when I saw it.

The shirt was a light purple, and had a rose in the bottom left corner that was a bright red, popping off the light purple. The pants came down to my ankels, and the color was a dark blue. The next item I put on where my shoes, or well, heels. They were the same color as my shirt. After I finished dressing, I made my way to my bathroom, and pulled a hair brush through my long, brown hair. One thing I was glad to get from my mom was her hair and eyes. I then brushed my teeth, and walked into my room to retrieve my book bag before walking down stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see that my little brother was awake, but my sister was not down stairs yet. I made two bowels of cereal before walking to her room to get her. I found her in her closet trying to find something to wear. She was running from one end to the other, not sure of what to wear. I smiled to see she was just as nervous as I had been for my first day of highschool. I walked over, held her arm, and said I'd help her.

I found her a shirt that was pink and had hearts all over it. The cut was low, the same as mine. She laughed as she said she couldn't wear that.

"Harmony, of course you can. Trust me, you'll look amazing. Now, take this shirt, this pair of jeans, and I'll find you some shows while you dress." I said as I pushed her off to the bathroom. When she came back out, I handed her a pair of black flats and I pulled her to the bathroom to do her hair.

I pulled a brush through her hair before pinning the right side back with a bobby pen, leaving the rest down to flow perfectly around her face. She looked so much like me, it was hard to believe we weren't twins. When we returned down stairs together, our cereal was beyond soggie, and we didn't have much time to eat. Jordan pulled up in the drive way, so I kissed my little brother on the cheek and wished Harmony a good day at school before leaving.

As I walked outside, I found Lyric had pulled up to take Harmony and Jazz to school as well. I waved to my oldest brother as he smiled my way and gave me the thumbs up on my outfit. Of course he would like it since Aunt Alice was the one to make it. When I climbed into Jordans mustang, I leaned over to kiss him before putting on my seatbelt as we pulled out of the drive way.

Jordan and I had been dating for three years, and it was hard to see myself with anyone but him for the rest of my life. I didn't understand why I hadn't imprinted on him yet, but I hadn't given up hope yet. Seth had told me it had taken him six years to imprint on Embry's cousin Maria. It was hard to not be able to tell Jordan about me, but he understood that some times I had things to do with my crazy, and completely abnormal family.

When we got out of the car, he came over to put his arm around my waist as we walked into the highschool. When we got into the building, he kissed my cheek before we went separate ways to find our lockers. My friend Allie had the locker beside mine, and her boyfriend Max had the locker beside Jordans. I still wasn't for sure how that worked out. When I opened my locker, I grabbed my chemistry 3 book, a notebook and threw a few pencils and pens into my bag before looking into the mirror that came with every locker, and fixed my hair before shutting my locker to find Jordan standing behind it.

"Mel, why do you always have to fix your hair? You know you've never had a bad hair day in your life. You always look great." He said with a smile as he slid his hand into mine.

He always said things that left me beyond speechless, and able to do nothing but blush. He caressed my rosy red cheek. When a couple of freshmen walked by, the whistled at me, not realizing that Jordan was holding my hand. He then grabbed my face to kiss me, clearly to were the kids could see. I turned to look at them, and their faces were priceless. We both laughed at the sight.

"You know, you'd think that with how long we've been together and how everyone talks about it, that the freshmen would already know." He said with a laugh. "It just reminds me how lucky I am." he said.

As I pointed to a group of girls behind him that were completely and obviously checking him out, I said, "And girls like that remind me of how lucky I am."

He smiled as he leaned down to kiss me before he headed off to class. The day suprisingly went by fast, and after my lunch as Jordan, Allie, Max and I walked out from the cafeteria to building A, I saw Harmony and a friend walking towards building C. I quickly ran over to catch up with them to talk to Harmony.

"Hey. How's your day going?" I asked her as Jordan and I reached her.

"It's been great so far. Do all of the classes give you homework on the first day?" She asked.

"Just about," I said with a laugh, "Don't worry, none it will be to hard yet, though. I'll help you with it all when I get home. Tell mom and dad I'll be home around 6. Jordan wants me to eat dinner with his family. Who's your friend?" I asked.

"This is Alison. Alison, this is my older sister Melody, and her boyfriend Jordan." She announced as she introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you. I'll see you at home, sis. Love you. And don't be late for class. Mr. Ferguson is harsh about tardies." I said just before leaving her and her friend to walk to class.

Later that day when we arrived at Jordan's house, his little sister ran up to me to get a hug. Sarah had loved me from day one, as well as his parents and grandma that lived with them after her husband gave his life a few years ago in the army. She mentioned him often, and was beyond proud of her son who had taken his father's example in the army. He was currently over sea's, but every wednesday when he skyped with his family, some nights I would be here and he'd ask to talk to me as well.

I admired Jordan's father for it, and always said my thank you's, even while knowing I had much worse things to worry about rather than a bomb. Jordan was proud of his father, but it killed him when his little sister would cry for him at night, not sure why he had to be away for such long periods of time.

After dinner, as Jordan put Sarah to sleep for the night, I looked around her room and saw just how perfect it was for a four year old. Once Jordan dropped me off that night, I walked into the house to help Harmony with what homework she had left, then ran outside to find Lyric. We phased as it was our turn for patrol.

"You know, with the wedding just a few weeks away, I'm starting to realize just how much Alexa means to me. I love her more than I had thought before." Lyric said as we stopped at the river for a drink.

One thing I loved about Lyric, even though I could always read his mind, he told me everything on his own. I had always admired Lyric and how he handled his feelings, but I had never seen him look this happy before.

"Lee, what's it feel like to imprint?" I asked. It had been something I had wanted to know since I first phased. The way my father described it to me had made me want to know more and more.

"It's hard to describe, Mel. When I first phased, the first thing I wanted to do was run right over to Alexa to see if she would be the one that I would imprint on. I was beyond disappointed when it didn't happen right away. Then one day, about a month after I phased, she walked into the house, and it happened. I literally felt gravity let go of me, and her pull me back down to earth, and hold me there. All of the room went completely dark, and all I saw was her. As a few of her friends walked into the door, I didn't even recongize them, even Darby who I had always found attractive. All of a sudden, she was nothing compared to Alexa. I've never seen anyone since that can surpass Alexa." He said with a smile across his face.

"I hope it's like that when I imprint on Jordan." I said.

"Mel, don't get your hopes up, please. You saw what it did to Sammy when he had his hopes as high as the moon that he'd imprint on Michelle, and instead imprinted on Robin. He was completely heart broken that it wasn't Michelle, even though he couldn't help but love Robin. Of course he and Michelle are still dating, but that's only because his imprint with Robin is different than the rest of ours. He's somehow found a way to make it work, with him just protecting Robin and being her best friend. It may not always happen that way, though."

I knew what Lyric said was 100% true, but I wasn't done with wishful thinking. I wasn't for sure how I would react if I imprinted on someone other than Jordan. I already only saw him in my life forever. I couldn't begin to imagine spending my life with anyone else. That night when I lay in bed, all I could do was wish on each star I could see through my window that I would have a happily ever after like my brother and my parents.

A/N: Please review(:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Walk On The Other Side

**RPOV**

"The grass isn't always greener on the other side. This statement has been around for centeries. Many have given up everything they have just to reach over the fence, and lose everything and realize, their side of the fence was greener. Others have found treasures in life they never knew exsisted just by jumping over the fence. It's a risk we all have to take at some point in our lives. The only question now is, how is willing to take that risk?" Mr. Ferguson had been on a rampage for days about all the things the Roman empire lost just by taking risks. I was more than glad when the bell rang and the lights flipped on.

I collected my belongings before standing up and walking out of the room to find my locker. We were nearly half way through the school year, and I was getting tired of Mr. Ferguson's long lecture's about things we've learned over and over again for the last three years. I still wasn't for sure what the roman empire had to do with Chemistry, but he always found a way to tie the lesson that made no sense at all into the chemistry part.

By lunch that day, I had never been so tired during school. The past few days we had been tracking a weird scent we found in the woods that had us all out of wack. Lyric, Quil Jr., and I had been up for at least three days patrolling at night. Need less to say, I hadn't been so happy in forever when I saw my bed later that day. I was suppose to patrol again that night, but I didn't even wake up until 1:30 the next day. I freaked out, started getting ready for school, even though by the time I would have gotten there it would have been 7th hour, and it wouldn't have mattered. It wasn't until I made it down stairs with my book bag and ready to head out the door that I realized, thanks to my little sister and brother sitting on the couch, that today was Saturday, and there was no school.

I threw myself down onto the recliner as they started laughing at me. I couldn't wait until they phased and realized it's not all fun and games. Then they wouldn't be laughing so much. My father walked in from the kitchen and asked to talk to me outside, so I followed him out the door and into the woods.

"Melody, I know it's not easy to forget about this visitor, and that you just want to find them and be able to rest at night peacefully knowing your loved ones are safe, but you have to take it easy. That used to be me in there, waking up late on a Saturday worrying that I was late for school. My father eventually made me take a break from the pack, stay home for a few weeks. I'm not going to do that to you, I know how much you love it, even during the tough times, but you gotta take a break." He paused for a second, then continued. "I'll cover for you tonight. Go out with some friends. You never do human things as much anymore. Take a walk on the other side for the night. Go out with Jordan and your friends. Have fun."

"Dad, it's not that easy. Sure, I'm human, and I need to interact in human activities, but I can't just turn my back on all of this. I love being a wolf. It's something I never want to give up. It's how I am. I can't just turn it off and on."

"Believe me, Mel. I understand. When you're mother was born, I had to make sure I phased every single day so that I wouldn't have any chance at all that I'd grow, so that she could catch up to me. When she started to get older than me in looks, it was the hardest thing I had done to go months without phasing so that I could grow more to be the same age as her in appereance. Some day, you'll have to do it as well. The easy part of it for me is your mother is done aging. She's going to live on forever and ever, and as long as I phase, I will as well. The hardest thing you'll have to do Mel, is when you imprint, your imprint will start age, and you'll want to do the same, but it will be hard to let your wolf go. It will always be apart of you, no matter what, but at some point, after your imprint is gone, You'll want to join them in the after life, and you'll have to let go. I'm sorry that's how things are, but we can't change that."

"I know dad. I know. But I haven't even imprinted yet, and it doesn't seem like I will any time soon, so do I really have to worry about it right now? Can't I just focus on Lyric's wedding Next weekend?" I asked.

"Just go out with your friends for the night, Mel. Go have some fun." He said as he hugged me tightly and sent me on my way to start out the night.

Later that night as we walked out of the movie, Allie couldn't stop talking about how the entire movie was beyond predictable. Max was chewing away at the rest of the popcorn, while Jordan and I were walking out, hand in hand. He had said he loves how I always feel like I have a fever, cause when he got cold, holding my hand would keep him warm. I guess that's why he never let go of me in the theater, cause even I could tell it was a bit chilly inside there.

When we got to our car's we said our goodbies for the night before going our separate ways. Jordan opened my door for me before walking around and getting in. He started the car and pulled out of the parking space, and headed for the road. He reached over to hold my hand with the one he didn't have on the wheel.

"I'm glad we went out tonight. It's been awhile since we've done anything. I've missed you." he said as he placed his lips on the back of my hand.

"Jordan, do you ever think what everyone says about us is true?" I asked. It had been something I had started to think about early when I was talking with my father, and I just couldn't get it out of my mind.

"What do people say?" He asked, not knowing what I was talking about, which would make sense because no one would ever say it to our faces, I had only over heard, thanks to my vampire hearing.

"Well, they say that we'll probably break up after graduation next month, cause we've been together so long, and college will be diffucult for us to stay together."

"Mel, never. They're all just jealous that we've found who we wanna be with forever at a young age. I promise, no matter what, even if you get into Darthmouth and I don't, or the other way around, we'll still be together. I swear, nothing will come between us. I love you, and nothing's going to change that. Nothing at all. Even if you told me that you're a super hero at night, regular teenager by day. I'm always going to love you. Never forget that." I hadn't noticed until then that we were sitting in the drive way of my house, but I didn't care just yet. I looked over at Jordan, not sure what to say.

"What if I'm not the hero, though?" I asked.

"Hun, there's not a mean bone in your body. Never could you be the bad guy. You may not be to nice to the younger girls at school that insist upon drooling over me, but of course, that's just natural, the way I hate the freshmen boys, but you'll always be a hero in my eyes. No matter what." He said as he leaned over to kiss me.

Jordan and I were like fire and ice when it came to our kisses. My warm lips on his cold ones felt like magic, and neither of us could ever get enough. As we both unbuckled our seat belts, now I understood what my mom meant by how her and Dad had a hard time controlling their attraction for each other when they kissed. Jordan's hands moved to my lower back to pull me as close as the car would allow us to get. I moved my hands up to his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. In just seconds, we were both nearly out of breath, and had to pull away for a second, but I couldn't handle it.

I pulled Jordan back, not willing to let the kiss end just yet. His hands tightened their grip around my waist, and all I could do was kiss him with so much passion, I'm sure you could feel the heat from outside of the car. Of three years of dating, you would think we had gone further than just a ten minute make out in his car outside of my house, but kissing was as far as we had gone.

As Jordan pulled back he looked at me and smiled. One thing I loved about him was how sometimes we didn't even have to say a word, and we were completely comfortable with the silence. I smiled back at him and kissed him once more, putting my hand on his cheek as I did.

I didn't mean to do it, not at all. But as the thought of our first kiss came into my mind, it just happened. I pulled back my hand and watched as shock flew over both of our faces.

"Wow! Mel, how did you do that?" He asked, proving to me that it had happened.

I had showed the image to him, not sure how. It had never happened to me before. I knew I had a power like my parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and siblings, but I never knew I had that one. As Jordan's aura flew with misunderstanding, amazement, and worry all at the same time, I started to worry as well. I had always been able to see peoples aura's. Ever since I was born, but never had I showed the past the way my mother can.

"I don't know what happened." I whispered as I looked down at my hand. "That's never happened before."

"You showed me our first kiss. I just don't know how. Maybe I just imagined it, and you did too at the same time, and it shocked us. I have no clue what happened." He said. I was relieved that he came up with a rational explaination.

"I gotta go." I said as my sister came outside and yelled for me to come in, and I had never been so happy to see her. Without touching him to much, I leaned over to kiss Jordan before getting out of his car and running straight to the house, not waiting for him to say anything. I ran straight for my parents room, tears streaming from my eyes without my permission.

I found my way into my mothers arms as she held me and began to ask what was wrong. I told her it was an accident, and that I didn't even know how I did it. I had almost blown everything. If he hadn't of come up with the idea he did, I didn't know how I would explain it to him. I had no clue what happened, nor why it decided to work at that moment.

"I didn't mean to do it, Momma. I don't know how it happened. I'm so scared he might figure it out and hate me. What do I do?" I sobbed.

"First, just breathe, baby. You gotta breathe. Calm down, and let me explain it to you. How it works, when you consintrate on an event from the past, it runs to the one place it know's how to exsit your memory, your hands. When you come in contact with someone at that moment, it runs to their brain, and they see it in their head. It's something that took me years to learn to control. You've obviously had this power since birth, but never allowed it to come through until tonight when your self-control wasn't paying attention, and let it go." My mother explained.

"But what if Jordan thinks I'm a freak and leaves and starts to tell everyone? I don't wanna move, Mom. I don't wanna lose Jordan. He's the only thing good in my life, and I just messed it up. He's going to hate me!"

"Melody, of course he won't hate you. Baby, just calm down. He's not going to leave. You said he found a reasonable explaination for it, and he believes it. He doesn't hate you, nor do I see him ever hating you. Jordan loves you, Melody, and you know that just as well as I do. Come here." She said as she pulled me to my room by the hand. She went to my desk, pulled out a photo album and then flipped it to a page before handing it to me.

I looked down to find a picture of us that my little sister had taken. It was of Jordan and I sitting by the pool, our feet dangling into the water, while we were trying to let our bathing suits dry out to where we could get into his car without getting his seats wet. He had his hand on my neck as he was leaning over to kiss me, and I braced myself with both hands on either side of the concret on both sides of my body.

Jordan had helped me with making this photo album, and that picture was the first one in the section we had dedicated to me and him. He wrote under that picture with a black sharpie, and as I read it, I knew my mother was right.

_Melody, I love you more than the air I breathe. I don't know what my life would be like without you in it. You've changed me. For the better. I know now what it truly feels like to be alive, to be loved. You mean more to me than the stars do to the moon. I love you, Mel. Nothing in this entire universe will ever change that. I love you forever, never forget that._

_-Jordan Christoper Martin_

I knew then, I could tell Jordan what really happened, what I really am, and that he'd still stay by my side, forever. Jordan truly did love me, no matter what. But when would be the best time for me to tell him? I decided that night when I fell asleep with a smile on my face, I'd let fate decide when I tell him. And boy did fate have perfect timing.

**A/N: When is fate's perfect timing? Stay tuned to find out(: Please review(: **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Imprint Made In Heaven

**Lyric's POV**

My hands had never as sweaty, and I had never been so nervous. Of course this day would be more than perfect, but I couldn't help but be nervous. As my father and grandpa tried to calm me down, I'll looked over to Quil Jr. and shook my head. I knew things would be beyond perfect, but all I could do was stand there, be a nervous wreck, and keep reminding Quil Jr. that I was so glad he had agreed to be my best man. There was so much that I had always been grateful for, but none of it was more important than Alexa beside my pack and family.

As my uncle Emmett walked in to tell us it was time to start, I knew that as soon as I looked into her eyes, my nerves would calm. I was more than ready to begin my life with her.

"Right, time. To get married. For me. Okay. I'm ready. I think. I look okay? She'll love this tux, right?" I asked nervously.

"Of course she will, but she can't see it until you get your butt out there, and stop sweating so much, you'll look like a wreck out there. Now come on. All the bridesmaids are ready." Alice said as she danced in to pull me to my place.

I stood there, getting a little better as the bridesmaids began to come out. First was my sister Melody, then Harmony, then her best friend Mary. Next was her. As everyone stood, I saw Mr. Bradson first, then as he turned the corner, I saw her, and it was as if I had imprinted all over again. She obviously got her looks from her mother, who was standing up, and nearly in tears already. Her father walked her down the aisle slowly, and when they reached me, his placed his daughters hand into mine, showing he approved the marriage.

"We are gathered here today to wed Lyric Lee Black, and Alexa Ann Bradson in holy matrumony. If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, please, speak now or forever hold your peace."

After a moment of silence, we were finally able to say our vowels. We had decided to go with the traditional vows, and after we said our "I do's" we kissed for the first time as a couple. Everyone in the park shouted with happiness and began to throw rice at us as we headed down the aisle, hand in hand.

We started to open our wedding gifts, then cut the cake. It wasn't until we shared our first dance that we were able to really look at eachother. I had never known just how much she meant to me until that moment.

"I think a few of our guests are upset that you're taken now, Mrs. Black." I said humorously.

"Well, I know I'm not. In fact, I don't know what it would be like to be without you, Lyric. I love you." The words were music to my ears, and I smiled at the sound of them. I had never been happier in my entire life, and apparently, neither had my little sister.

**Melody's POV**

"It's now time for the bride to share a dance with her father."

I watched as Alexa reluctantly let go of brother, to replace his spot in her arms for her father and they began dancing in circles around the dance floor. My little sister ran up to my father and began to drag him by the hand for their first father-daughter dance together. I smiled at the sight.

"I know I'm just ole' grandpa, the principles the same, right?" My papa asked as he extended his hand. I placed mine in his and let him lead me over to the dance floor.

My papa was a worse dancer than my father, and much worse than me. We just stood there holding each other swaying from side to side.

"I haven't danced since your mothers wedding. I'm horrible at this." He chuckled.

"Not as bad as I expected you to." I said through my laugh.

"You look beautiful, of course you get your looks from me, so you always look beautiful." He smiled.

"Papa, what was it like when you found out Dad imprinted on Mom?" I asked.

"It was.. well, chaotic. Your grandma nearly ripped his head off, and probably would have if it wasn't for the fact the she loved him. Seeing her face was priceless. I wasn't to fond of it myself, but I knew he meant no harm. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Of all the stories I've heard over the years, I've never heard that one." I answered.

"Ah, I'm sure there's many stories you've yet to hear. Some day, you'll have your own stories to tell to your grandchildren."

"Speaking of grandchildren, are you ready to be a great grandpa?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I'm nearly two hundred years old, I'd say it's about over due." He laughed as he spun me at the end of the dance, then pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. The story around town was of course that he's my uncle, just one of the many, and that Carlisle and Esme were my only grandparents, Edward being their only true son, and my mother being his twin. The rest of their family was adopted.

Later that night, I was beyond suprised when Jordan came behind me and asked for a dance. All I could do was stare at him, my new, personal gravity. His aura was flowing high with pinks and red. Love. Pure love. His eyes bore into me, and I felt as if I could straight into his soul. Everyone around us was suddenly invisible, and my world was full of nothing but his aura and smile. Oh his smile, that was literally lighting up the entire sky.

"Ness?" He asked with a smile. I finally realized his hand was extended, and suddenly, I was fully aware of what had just happened. I had just seen my imprint that was sent from heaven above, made especially for me, and only me, to keep forever.

I smiled as I took his hand and we began to dance. We started dancing in circles, and when he realized just how bad I was at dancing, he chuckled as he lifted me up to place my feet onto his.

"You look amazing tonight." He whisperedas he leaned his head down to my ear.

"Have I ever told you just how handsome you truly are?" I asked as I smiled up to him.

"I'd have to say, I'm the luckest guy here tonight."

"Wrong. I'm the lucky one." I said as happy as I could.

We spent the entire night dancing in the moon light, and as the unpredicted rain began to fall, others flew under the tents and started to leave, but he and I stayed and continued to dance. After we finally left the wedding, we went to his car and drove to the ice cream place in town to order our regular ice cream. As we were there, I couldn't help but notice just how different he seemed to me now.

"I can ask you something, right?" he asked as he looked at me for a moment before turning back to focusing on his ice cream.

"Of course." I answered, prepared for whatever he was going to ask.

"It's about the other night. I know some how or another you showed me that, I'm just not for sure how. I tried to convince myself I had just thought of that time at the same time you did, but I can't lie to myself. I'm not sure how you did it, but it was amazing. I wanna know, Mel." He said, and I knew now that I could finally tell him everything.

"Could we go for a walk?" I asked. We stood up, threw away the rest of our ice cream, and began walking through the park, hand in hand.

"Remember how just before that, we were talking about super hero's?" I asked, hoping he would remember.

"Yes." He answered, looking at me with his aura and his fuming with curiosity.

"Well, you're right. I am a hero, or that's how I like to look at half of it, but I'm also the villian. Jordan, my family and I, we're different than others. And not in obvious ways. Have you ever wondered my temperature is slightly higher than the average temp? Or why, at times, I can't see you, but can't tell you exactly why? Or when at times I slip or fall, but always catch myself, and some times move really fast, faster than a human is able to? And how the other night, I showed you that image? It all comes back to hero and villian."

I took a pause before continuing. "I know you've heard all of the crazy stories about the indians here in La Push. About how they used to phase from human to wolf to protect the town from vampires, but eventually both species disappeared, and neither have been seen since?" I asked.

"Yeah, my father used to tell me those stories." He said with a smile. "I used to imagine they were real. I'd always wondered if the stories were true."

"They are, except one fact. Neither species died out. Both are still around, and both are standing right infront of you. I'm only half human, Jordan. The reason I can do all those things I mentioned a second ago, is because my mother is half human, half vampire, and my father is a wolf. I'm half of all three, Jordan. And before you say anything, there's more you should know. I want you to know everything before you leave."

I once again took a breath before continuing. "Jordan, there's this thing that wolf's do beside just protect humans. We can imprint. Imprinting, it's like love at first sight. It's when you look at someone, and suddenly, gravity's no longer holding you to the earth, it's that person. They're specifically designed for you, and only you. They're your soul mate. The one person you're suppose to spend the rest of your life with." I said as I paused, trying to find the rest of the words, but not sure of how to go on.

"And, have you imprinted? Is this why you're telling me all of this, cause you're leaving me for someone else?" he asked as his aura started to fade to black, saddness.

"No! Far from it. Yes, I have imprinted, it actually happened tonight, and yes, that is why I'm telling you this. Cause once we imprint on someone, we have to tell them everything. The entire truth. That's why I'm telling you." I said, hoping he would understand and accept me.

"Wow. Oh my... wow. Mel, you're serious?" He asked.

"100%."

"Wow. I... I don't know what to say. This is.. This is just..Wow. Really?"

"Really. I can prove it if you'd like." I offered.

"You mean, right here?" he asked.

"Follow me." I said as I took him by the hand and led him to the woods and when we were far enough in, I told him stay put, and that I'd be back in a second. After I phased, I went back to where I left him to see his face full of shock.

I moved closer to him, half expecting him to back up, but when he started to run his hand through my fur, he said my name in question. I looked up at him and licked his hand. I then retreated into the trees, coming back in human form.

We stood there for at least five minutes, doing nothing, not saying a word, just looking at each other. I was afraid he was going to have a heart attack until he finally opened his eyes and started to walk towards me. I wasn't for sure what to expect, but when he looked at me, his aura still showing confusion, I didn't know what to do.

We stood there for a few more minutes before he finally began to talk.

"Melody Marie Black. The wolf. The vampire." He said, letting the words release from his mouth without hesitation. "Melody, the wolf and vampire. My Melody, the hero." he said, and started to turn his back and walk away from me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek at the sight of his back, the last thing I expected. When he reached the edge of the woods, he turned back to look at me one last time before speaking.

"I just can't believe it. I'm sorry. I don't understand any of this, I know you showed me, but I just can't get myself to believe it. I just need some time. Please, just a few days, to try and get my head cleared. Please, just, just give me a few days. I promise to call you soon."

That was last time we had talked. It had been four days now, and I hadn't left my bed yet. I had gone through seven boxes of kleenex's, crying my eyes out. My nose was impossible to breathe through, and my eyes were nearly swollen shut. I had my door locked, not wanting to see anyone, even though they could all break through it in a solid punch, but none of them were brave enough.

It wasn't until I heard my phone ring and saw Jordan's name flash across the screen that a smile finally returned to my face. I answered after just one ring.

"I'm sorry for all that I've put you through, but I can't do this any longer. I can't. I'm sorry. I need to see y-" The line went dead. I cursed as I threw my phone across the room. Damn dead battery chose the perfect time to die. I'd never know exactly what he was going to say. Maybe "I need to see you?" but the chances were better that he was going to say "I need to see through this, and move on." I wouldn't know for at least a few hours, and they would be the longest hours of my life, spent crying and cursing at my phone, as well as my life.

**A/N: Cliffhanger? OH yeahh. I've had a lot of hits, and a few have added my story to their alerts and favorites, but now, I need reviews. As much as I appreciate being added to alerts and favorites, I need reviews as well. Three reviews for the next chapter? Thank you to all of my readers(: **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The end of the beginning  
><span><strong>Jordan's POV<strong>  
><span>"I'm sorry for all that I've put you through, but I can't do this any longer. I can't. I'm sorry. I need to see you, Melody. I don't care that you're a vampire or a wolf. I just needed a few days to be able to accept that it's true, and then I started to remember everything that you said, and how you showed me, and I started to see that I loved you before then, so I can love you after as well. I still love, Melody. I want to be with-" The phone buzzed from a text message. I pulled my phone back to see the call was lost. 

Damn it! I wasn't for sure how much she had heard, but I needed to let her know everything some how. I couldn't let this get between us. I sat on bed, holding my head in my hands as I balanced my elbows onto my knees. I didn't give them permission to, but the tears that had been threatening my eyes since I realized the call was lost started to stream down my cheeks.  
>I checked the message on my phone after I wiped away my tears to find it was a message from Melody off of her brother's phone. <p>

_Jordan,  
>My phone died in the middle of your call. I'm sorry. All I heard was that you were sorry and you can't do this anymore. I understand if that's your decision. It hurts me, but I will let you go. I want to thank you for all you've given me, and shown in my life. You taught me how to love, and how to live. I'll never forget that. I know this all had to come as a shock to you, and I understand if it's too much for you to handle. At times, it's hard for me to even wrap my own mind around it. I want you to know that I will always love you, Jordan, and nothing, not even time, nor you leaving, will ever change that. I hope we can move past this, and at least be friends if nothing else. I trust you enough to know that you won't tell anyone about this, and that you'll always remember me, as well as the times we've spent together. I love you Jordan, for forever.<br>-Melody Marie Black  
><em> 

My tears started to fall faster, but I needed to see her, to tell her she has it all wrong. I hit reply.  
><em>Mel, could we talk about this in person some time soon, please? It would mean a lot to me.<br>_With how fast she answered me, I was certain of her vampire speed.  
><em>Umm, is three o' clock by the beach at the reservation fine? I'm here at my brother's house, and can't get a ride home just yet. I'll see you then.<br>_The hours had never moved so slowly.

**Melody's POV**  
><span>The sand between my toes, the water splashing against my knees, the wind through my hair, the mid-day sun gleaming onto my shoulders through my sun dress, it all felt amazing. I had cleared my head completely and was ready to see and talk to Jordan. I looked at my cell phone to check the time. Ten minutes. I knew when he was close because of how my heart would pull towards his. 

Three minutes later, I felt the pull, but I didn't turn around. I stood there in the water up to my knees, letting the waves crash into me, the wind violently brush through my hair, and the sun warm against my skin, so bright today that my skin had a little sparkle to it, but nothing like my family's. 

He walked into the water to stand by my side, and I was taken by surprise when I felt his hand slip into mine and found his lips grazing my ear as we whispered he loved me before kissing my cheek. I took a moment to hold on to this perfect moment where nothing had gone wrong and he hadn't walked away yet. 

His soft voice brought me back to reality. "Mel, I didn't get to say everything on the phone. Before you say anything, I would like you to know this. You're a vampire, and a wolf, but three years ago, when I first looked at you, I couldn't remember how to blink, and my lungs had forgotten to breathe. I was so taken back by your beauty. I can't get that image out of my head. Two years ago, when I looked into you're eyes and was trying to find the words to say I love you, I just couldn't get it out, cause I was afraid I would lose you. I loved you then. Before I knew about all of this. And I promised myself that if you came to me one day and told me you had an extra toe, or another identity, or you were missing half of a leg, that I'd love you just the same. You being a vampire and wolf doesn't change the fact that when I look into my future, I see nothing, because my future's not mine. It's ours. It was never meant to be just me; it was suppose to be you and me from the very moment we were born. I know that now, and that it's like that for you. Mel, I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever. I'm yours for the rest of our lives, Mel. Nothing will change that." 

A tear streamed down my cheek as I heard the words that my heart yearned to hear. He was staying. He accepted me. He was never going to leave. My imprint loved me. Truly loved me. I was at a loss of words. I tried to get my voice to work, but couldn't think of anything to say.  
>I finally settled for a reach up to his height, and a kiss on the lips. I had never kissed Jordan with so much passion, so much love. The intensity of the kiss had me paralyzed with happiness and I couldn't get enough. <p>

Sooner than I wanted, Jordan pulled away to look down at me with love and happiness in his eyes. I took him by the hand and lifted our hands into the sun. 

"This is why my family never goes into the sunlight. We sparkle. My shine is nothing compared to theirs, but I still have it. I've never craved a human's blood a day in my life, nor have I ever bit someone. It is true that I have a lot of vampire in me, I have the strength, the speed, the vision, the hearing, and I have two powers that most vampires don't have. I can show people the past through my touch and I can see people's auras. But my vampire part is not the dominant part of who I am. My children will have more wolf in them than vampire, and they will have less vampire in them than I do. They're children will hardly have any at all, and down the line, the vampire won't be there at all. My wolf gene will always be carried down, no matter how far down the line, it will always be in our blood." I paused there, to make sure he didn't have any questions yet, but he let me continue. 

"My family, the story is long, but my grandparents, Edward and Bella, " 

"Wait, I thought Edward was your brother?" He asked. 

"No, that's just the story we tell humans so people won't figure out what we really are. The true story is Carlisle, my great grandpa, changed my grandpa Edward. Nearly a century later, Edward found Bella. While Bella was still human, she became pregnant with Edward's half- human, half-vampire child. They had my mother Renesmee a few months later. Jacob Black, who was Bella's best friend, imprinted on my mother and now… here I am." 

Jordan and I laid on the beach for three hours as I told him everything I could think of about me and my family, about the pack, how both wolves and vampires originated. I told him so much, and listened to how he found it all so fascinating. Around six o'clock he asked if he'd ever get to meet them all. Since it wasn't too late, and he didn't have to be home for a few more hours, we left then to head to Carlisle's. 

When we pulled up the driveway, he looked at the house, took a deep breath, and then released it with a sigh. I laughed as I watched his aura flame high with worry. 

"You have nothing to worry about. They don't feed on humans, they only feed on animals." It wasn't until then that I realized, Jordan hadn't met everyone yet. He had only met Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper, as well as my parents and siblings.  
>When I took his hand, his aura changed back to its fluffy pinkish red that meant love. I led him up the front stairs and pushed opened the door. I figured everyone would be in the living room, but I heard the piano playing and knew Grandpa was playing my favorite song just for me. Esme walked around the corner from the kitchen and hugged me. <p>

"Hey, grandma. This is Jordan, Jordan, this is my grandma Esme." I said, grandly introducing the two. 

Jordan extended his hand; I guess I should have mentioned to him that Grandma is a hugger. She smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jordan. Are you hungry? I could fix you something to eat." She said pleasantly. 

"They keep food around for my parents and the wolves." I explained. 

"Oh, thank you. But I'm not very hungry." He replied politely. 

"Come on, you've got a lot of people to meet." I said as I pulled him along up the stairs to the piano room. I found my grandparents and Aunt Alice in the large room. Aunt Alice danced over to me, pulling me into yet another hug. 

"See I told you it would work out! The beach was nice? Good! Now, I saw earlier that you'd need a dress soon so don't do anything tomorrow! I can't wait to go to Seattle!" She squealed as she jumped up and down happily. 

"Her power is visions of the future." I said to Jordan. Then turned back to Alice. "What do I need a dress for?" I asked her skeptically. 

"Now that, little missy, is a surprise." Alice told me, tweaking my nose and dancing off.  
>Emmett and Rosalie came to the piano room to meet Jordan. Of course Emmett had to make a joke, but Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head for it. <p>

"Jordan, this is Emmett and this is Rosalie." I said, gesturing to both of them. I had finally introduced him to everyone but Carlisle- who was still at work. 

"It's nice to meet you, Jordan. I'm glad you two have found your happiness." Rosalie said with a smile as she shook his hand.

Jordan got along great with the family- he even arm wrestled Emmett despite the odds being against him. He and Edward enjoyed a long conversation about music and plenty of laughs were shared. I mostly sat back and watched him as he socialized, never missing a beat or seeming uncomfortable.

I was glad when it came time to go but even on the car ride home, Jordan was silent. I counted three minutes passage before he finally spoke to me.

"You're family is really cool. They don't even seem like vampires to me. They seem…normal." He finally said.

"You're the only one who thinks that." I said and he laughed. "Other vampires wouldn't even consider refusing human blood. In fact, other vampires wouldn't even consider my family vampires at all for that reason alone. But no one in my family wants to be the monsters folklore makes them out to be. We're all just trying to be…good." I told him. When we pulled into the driveway, he turned the car off, and I could tell that something was bothering him by the way his aura was red with fear. When I asked what was wrong, the look in his eyes made me feel as if he were about to cry. 

"Mel, I'm just worried. You're family, they don't age. And you have vampire in you. Will you get older?" He asked with sadness deep in his eyes, and all I could do was reach over to kiss him. 

"Yes, I can age. My vampire genes aren't as strong as my human genes or wolf genes. As long as I phase I won't age. Say I wanted to have kids, and that I wanted to grow old with my husband and be a normal family, all I'd have to do is stop phasing, and then I'd start age again. If I continue to phase, I could live forever, like the rest of my family. Lyric, he decided that once he and Alexa have their first kid, he would stop phasing so that he could grow with his family. I'll probably choose the same, and my family would understand." I answered his question. 

"What if... Well, never mind." He cut himself off. 

"What if what? Jordan, please tell me." 

"Mel, what if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but I wanted my life to be longer. What if I never wanted my life to end, the way yours won't. What if Carlisle changed me? Or any of the others?" He asked. The question took me by surprise, and I couldn't help it when my mouth fell open. 

"Jordan, I couldn't let you do that. And Carlisle, he doesn't just walk around changing people for the hell of it. Carlisle only changed his family because for them it was either be changed or die. He found Edward dying of Spanish influenza. Some how or another Edward's mother knew about Carlisle, about what he was. Her last wish was that he did everything in his power to keep her son alive for many more years. A few years later he found Esme after she tried to commit suicide. He fell in love with her after he changed her. When he found Rosalie, her soon-to-be husband had hurt her till she was near death. He changed her in hopes that Edward would see her the way Carlisle saw Esme. But it was never like that for Edward. When Rosalie found Emmett, a bear had mauled him. Of course she fell in love instantly, but she only changed him because he was dying. A few years later, Alice saw a vision of her and Jasper living with the Cullen's and went to find them. Edward changed Bella when she was dying due to the intense labor with my mom. None of them would ever just change someone. I couldn't do that to you, Jordan. It's not right. It's not fair." I told him passionately. 

"It's also not fair for me to leave you here. Sure you can stop phasing and grow old with me, but I never want to lose you, Melody. I want to spend forever with you; like your family." He protested. But I couldn't do that to him. He didn't know what it would mean for him. He didn't know what he was asking for. 

That night as I was lying in bed, all I could do was think about how much danger I was putting Jordan in. I knew he would never leave me and I'd never be able to leave him either, but I couldn't…no I _wouldn't_ change him. And that was that. No if's, ands, or butts about it. My decision was final and Jordan would never become a vampire. I wouldn't take away his chance at heaven, a chance at a wonderful afterlife. I loved him too much to let that happen.

A/N: This is a longer chapter, but I couldn't help but to keep writing (: I would like to thank my new betareader for her fantastic help, Dances with wolves. Thank you verrry much for the help. Now that I have a betareader, the chapters will come not only faster, but be a lot better as well. Below, I have included the aura color chart so that you can know what each aura color that Melody sees means. I did not come up with this chart myself; I found it on the internet for the immortal series by alyson noel. If you haven't read those books, you really should (: Please review (:

**aura color chart:  
>Red: energy, strength, anger, sexuality, passion, fear, ego<br>Orange: self-control, ambition, courage, thoughtfulness, lack of will, apathetic  
>Yellow: Optimistic, happy, intellectual, friendly, indecisive, easily led<br>Green: Peaceful, healing, compassion, deceitful, jealous  
>Blue: Spiritual, Loyal, creative, sensitive, kind, moody<br>Violet: highly spiritual, wisdom, intuition  
>Indigo: Benevolence, highly intuitive, seeker<br>Pink: Love, sincerity, friendship  
>Gray: Depression, sadness, exhaustion, low energy, skepticism<br>Brown: Greed, self-involvement, opinionated  
>Black: Lacking energy, illness, imminent death<br>White: Perfect balance**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Choices  
><span>MPOV<br>As I started the car, I looked out the window at Jordan, wondering if he was coming or not. I had told my mom I was going to be home over an hour ago, and truthfully, I didn't want to stay at this party any longer. I know it's graduation night, and that everyone's celebrating, but do they really have to drink and smoke that much? Everyone, including my best friend Liz was starting to get on my nerves. I just wanted to get home already. 

I poked my head out of the window again and yelled for Jordan to come on. He held his finger out, signaling for me to wait for one more minute. I threw my head against the steering wheel, thinking I'd never get out of here sooner. As a graduation present, my grandparents gave Jordan and I two tickets to the Bahamas with my brother and his wife. I felt as if the flight in two days wasn't going to get here fast enough. 

When the car light turned on from Jordan opening the door, I felt relieved to finally get out of that place. Jason McIntosh was throwing the party of the year, and I didn't even want to stay the entire time. It wasn't that I didn't like parties, but I wanted to get home and start packing for my two weeks in the Bahamas with Jordan. It had been nearly three months since we had any time to ourselves, and I missed him a lot, even though we still did get to see each other every day. 

I was actually surprised when I realized it had been nearly four weeks since Jordan had asked me again to change him. I think he finally got the clue that it was never going to happen. It's not that I didn't love him. Of course it would be the best thing in the entire world to spend forever with him, but I wasn't going to do that to him. Being immortal isn't all that it's cracked out to be. In movies, Hollywood portrays it as something magical, and wonderful, and that all the world hates you, but you just don't care because you're life will never end, you'll always have time to do everything in the world you've ever wanted to do. Even with all the time in the world, most immortals don't like it. Many wish they could be human again every second of their life. And I just don't feel like Jordan understands that. 

"Sorry, babe. Jason wouldn't let me leave. He said to tell you congrats, though." Jordan said as he buckled his seat belt before I pulled the car out of park and drove away from the loud music, drunken people, smell of weed, and annoying underclassmen that snuck into the party. 

"It's fine. I just can't wait to get home and start packing." I said with a smile, almost able to hear the ocean now. 

"I understand, Mel. I understand. I can't wait either. It'll be a lot of fun." 

As I raced down the interstate heading towards the house, Jordan and I sat in silence. When we made it to the house, I had asked my parents if they minded if Jordan stayed the night. He had to sleep in Lyric's old room. Before we went to bed, we stayed in my room and he helped me pack a few bags for our trip. After three bags where packed, I said I was going to get in the shower, but as I walking to the bathroom, I heard my little sister in her room crying. 

I gently knocked on her door before letting myself in. She was sitting on her bed, crying uncontrollably. I went to sit down beside her, and started to rub her back as I asked her what was wrong. 

"Tyler…broke…up…with…me..." She said between sobs. My heart broke a little as I pulled her into a hug, trying my hardest to comfort her. 

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry." I answered. 

"I don't understand. I thought he loved me." She said with a cry. 

"I'm sure he did, sweetie. You two were together for over a year, but sometimes it's just not the right person. You'll be okay though, I know it doesn't seem like it right now but you will be. Remember my first boyfriend Eric- the one that I dated for a year and three months? Do you remember how devastated I was when we broke up? I thought I was going to die without him. But I was wrong. It just hurt so much because I truly loved him. You're always going to love Tyler and he'll always love you. It's hard at first, but after a while, you'll see some cute boy at the mall when you're with you're friends and you'll completely forget about all the hours you spent crying over Tyler." I promised. 

"Are you sure, Mel?" She asked, her tears starting to slow down. 

"Of course! You saw how long it took me to get over Eric- nearly a year- but look at me now. I've never been happier. For the longest time, I always told myself no one would compare to Eric and I was right cause Jordan is better. I've never been happier with anyone else and though I never thought I'd say I love someone more than Eric, I love Jordan tenfold. Give it time, you'll be okay, I promise. Now get some sleep, cause tomorrow you and I are going shopping for some new clothes to get the boys noticing you." I said with a smile as I kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in bed. 

"I love you, Mel. Thanks for always being there for me." She said just before laying her head on her pillow, quickly falling asleep. 

"I love you too." I said as I turned out her light and went to shut her door. As I looked back at her it was hard to believe she was almost 15 now. When I looked at her lying in her bed it reminded me of the first time we did this. She was 7, and her first boyfriend had broken up with her. I don't even remember the boys name anymore and neither does she. 

I closed her door and headed for the shower. I stood outside the bathroom door, waiting for Jordan to come out. He opened the door and saw me standing there holding my clothes and robe. 

"I'm going to head off to bed, Mel," he said as he leaned down to kiss me. 

"Okay, I love you." I said as I kissed him once more. 

"I love you, too. I'll see you in the morning." he said before heading down the hall to Lyric's old room.  
>I took a quick shower then went down stairs to get something to eat. Surprisingly, I was hungry for human food. Not needing a light, I found all the things to make a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the table and started eating, and for the first time, I scared my mother as she turned on the light. <p>

"Oh god! Mel, you scared me. What are you still doing up?" She asked as she joined me by making herself a bowl of cereal as well. 

"I just got out of the shower, I can't sleep." I said. "I'm to excited for the trip. Thanks so much for letting me go." 

"You're welcome, sweetie. I heard what you said to Harmony. She looks up to you a lot, you know." 

"I know. I hope to have girls as close as she and I are." I said, only wishful thinking. 

"Now, I'm nowhere ready to be a grandma. Take it slow. You just graduated. Don't make me have to go to another one of my children's weddings any time soon, please." My mother pleaded. 

"Momma, we haven't even talked about that yet. No worries." I said with a smile, mouth full of cereal. 

"You two are quite the couple. Have you phased for him yet?" She asked. 

"Yes. The night I told him about it all. When I found out about how I could show some things through touch and everything, it became too much, so I finally told him everything, and showed him everything. It took me awhile to explain, and then to wait for him to come around. When he did, Mom. I've never been this happy with anyone. Sure, he and I have our fights, but I truly do love him." I said, forgetting about my cereal as I spoke. 

"And that love, love that deep, isn't from the imprint. That, my daughter, is real love. You have a big day tomorrow. Shopping with Harmony isn't going to be easy. Here's some money. Don't go to wild. Get yourself a few things for the trip. Now, off to bed." My father said as he came down the stairs, kissed me on the forehead, and practically pushed me up the steps. 

My dad was right; I needed to get to sleep. I figured that out pretty easy cause the second my head hit the pillow, when it rose back up, the sun was up, and I was the only one awake yet. I walked down the steps after changing to find my dad wasn't around. I knew where I could find him. 

I walked out the back door and headed towards the edge of the tree's, where I took off my clothes and phased. I started running towards the river, and found Seth stopping to get a drink. 

"Hey, Mel. What are you doing out here? It's your day off. Well, it's your three weeks off." He corrected himself. 

"Just coming for a run. Hey, thanks again for covering for me while I'm gone. It means a lot." 

He howled with laughter, not minding at all that he had agreed to take on extra hours of patrol. He's been doing it for years and years now, and was beyond used to it by now. 

"Don't worry about it. You've earned it." He said quickly. 

Since it was only he and I out at the moment, we focused on hunting, and let each other have some space. When I was ready to go back to the house, we said our goodbyes, and then I phased back to human form, and went to my room. I dressed for a day of shopping, and then went to wake up Harmony. 

Once she was ready, we headed for the Seattle mall, and started shopping, not planning to end any time soon. We found so many clothes for her, and I even found a few cute things for myself to take on my trip. On our way home, we stopped somewhere to grab something to eat at a McDonald's and talked for a bit. 

"Next year, I think I'm going to take some harder classes. All the classes I took this year were too easy. It was like I already knew all the stuff. I just hope I can handle them." She confessed. 

"Of course you can. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, you know. You may have difficulties some times, but you'll get through it. You just have to believe in yourself." I laid my half-eaten hamburger down, not wanting to finish the rest of it, and picked up the box of fries. 

"I know, I just hope I'll have someone around to keep me encouraged the way you do." She looked down at her food, with a worried expression on her face. 

"You know you always will." I said between fries. 

"Not really. You just graduated and with Jordan, I mean come on. You're going to get married soon, start a family of your own. Live in a different house; only come to visit every now and then. You'll forget about all of us. The way Lyric did. It's not fair how someone comes into your life, and then it's like you have to forget about your family for that person. It doesn't make since." 

"Harmony, you know that would never happen. Lyric, he's just…he doesn't like what we are. He feels like it goes against nature. That's why he stopped phasing. He'll come around eventually. You don't have to worry about me leaving you. Yeah, Jordan and I might get married, but no time soon. And if we did, I'd make sure we moved into a house near by. I'd come visit as much as possible. And when Mom and Dad start to drive you crazy, you'd always be able to stay at my house. But I'm not ever going to leave permanently." I said as I realized just how much this bothered her. 

We left soon after all the fries were gone and she finished the other half of my hamburger. The rest of the way home, we blared the music and sung as loud as our lungs would let us. It had always been that way with us. We rarely ever fought, even when we were younger. We weren't normal siblings, that's for sure. 

When we finally made it home, I was surprised to find Jordan was still there. He came out to help us carry in the bags, and then reminded me that he was suppose to stay the night that night too, so that we could catch our flight early the next morning. When I fell asleep that night, it took me forever to actually fall asleep, but once I did, I almost didn't even want to wake up that morning cause I was so tired. 

I was so excited that I thought I'd never get done with saying goodbye to my family and make it to the airport. When the plane finally prepared for take off, I was beginning to think it wouldn't land fast enough. The island was beyond beautiful. Jordan and I followed Lyric and his wife to the hotel in the rental car's Alice made us get. She of course had to plan the entire trip. 

The room was amazing, and it was across the hall from Lyric's. The one condition of my parents for us sharing a room is that we both came back home virgins. We didn't spend a long time in the room. We quickly unpacked, and changed into our bathing suits, heading towards the beach. We spent the entire day at the beach, laying in the sand, swimming, and he taught me how to surf for about an hour, and finally gave up when he realized I wasn't going to learn, no matter how hard he tried to teach me.  
>When we finally got tired of the beach, we met Lyric and his wife at the room, and went to eat dinner with the two of them at an expensive seafood restaurant. After that we made our way to the room to watch a movie. <p>

"Mel?" He whispered. 

"Yeah?" 

"Why won't you change me? We could be together forever that way. We'd never have to worry about losing each other. Our lives would be perfect." He said with confidence. 

"No, Jordan. It would be far from perfect. Look, it would be great to spend forever with you. But I can't do that to you. You don't know what your giving up. It would be much simpler, and we'd be happier, if I just stopped phasing and we grew old together." I wasn't changing my mind, there was no other option. 

"Why not? Come on, Mel. You wouldn't have to give up anything for me if you just changed me. That way you could keep me and your family forever." 

"It's never going to happen- I'm never going to ask you to give up your life for me, Jordan. I will never, ever change you."

"Why not, Mel? I-"

"Because I love you! There's a lot more to it then you realize. We'd have to move, change our names and go through the process of getting different social security numbers and birth certificates every few years. Not to mention the lack of sunlight. It's not all fun and games, Jordan. It's worse and harder to do than you think. I'm not going to explain it all to you."

"Why not?" he persisted."Because there's no need for you to know it all because it's never going to happen." I said sternly, not about to budge. 

"Mel, I-" 

"Jordan, I love you; I'm always going to love you. And it's easier for me to just grow old with you and die with you, the way life is suppose to be, without going against God's original plan. That's how it's going to happen and you need to accept that." 

I knew it was harsh and it probably made him unbelievably mad at me, but it had to be said. After the fight, I told him I'd be back soon, that I was going for a walk. He didn't try and stop me. 

As I made my way down the beach, feet in the water, I looked at my phone, not sure if I wanted to make the call or not, but hitting send anyway. I wasn't for sure how mad this was going to make Jordan, but I had to do it, I needed the answer now more than ever, and I wasn't for sure if I'd get any sleep for the rest of my life without the answer. The question was weighing down hard on me all of the sudden, and I knew I should have taken care of this a lot sooner. I wasn't going to let it go any longer.  
>As the third ring came, I knew there would be an answer soon, so I paused from my walk to stand there for a second. I heard the ringing stop, and someone rustle around in their bed. <p>

"Mel? What's wrong? It's like 3 in the morning." He said, his voice rough and scratchy. 

"I need to know. I have to. Why? Why did you leave? I need you, a lot. You promised you'd always be here for me, and then you left. I have to know why. Please tell me?" I begged for answers. 

"Mel, I can't do this right now." 

"Please? Please?" 

I heard him sigh before he replied. "Fine, I'll tell you." And then he paused.  
>AN: Who paused? Why will Jordan be mad about this phone call? Three reviews to find out (: 


End file.
